


Cleo’s Cream Cake

by Count Grishnackh (LordFenriz)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Kitchen Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Reader has Euden's position in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFenriz/pseuds/Count%20Grishnackh
Summary: The eve before Dragonyule, Cleo is hard at work baking a cake. Luckily for her, the Prince decides to help her cleanup and relax afterwards.
Relationships: Cleo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Sexy Santa Showcase





	Cleo’s Cream Cake

The kitchen was nice and warm during the eve of the winter festivities. A certain smell about when I entered, a creamy scent that permeated throughout the room. A quick glance towards the oven had confirmed my suspicions. When I found it lit with a silhouette of a puffy mound peaking through. The smell of vanilla confirming it was baking just for Dragonyule.

The baker of this cake stood near the counter among various pots and pans and the leftover ingredients. She was not wearing her usual outfit, but rather her Saint Starfall costume.

She was busy cleaning up the mess on the counter; in fact, all of her focus was solely on her task. Though she kept herself clean while doing it, the Dragonyule outfit she wore remaining completely spotless. Though on closer inspection I noticed a small streak of cake batter on her cheeks, near her lips. I smirked cheekily as I approached her from behind.

"Your Highness...?" Cleo called out as my hands grasped around the sides of her waist. She didn't sound very surprised, either knowing that I was in the kitchen or just to me getting a little 'touchy'. Nevertheless, she leaned back against me, continuing. "Mhmm... What are you doing?

"Just helping you clean up a little." I replied as I closed in on her, enough to see her cheeks turning a rosy pink. Which was my current destination. "Here you missed a spot."  
The Sylvian kept herself in place even as my tongue swiftly licked up the bit of batter staining her fair cheeks. Immediately, I was treated to its sweet taste, a perfect preview of the cake she spent so much time baking. Though I was not content with just that and so I leaned in a bit closer, towards her sweet lips before I claimed them like so many times before.

Cleo moaned into the kiss as she turned around to face me, her hands on my shoulders and eyes fluttering close as our tongues mingled together. I took the lead as I pushed her forward and picked her up, causing her to let out another loud gasp when she as set down on the counter. Cleo was now sitting on it, but to make it more comfortable, I swiped away the items which were taking up space.

The pots and pants hit the floor with a series of metallic clanks, but neither Cleo nor I paid much mind to it. We were too busy locking lips to care, though I decided to give her another gentle shove and she laid down on the counter top. The two of us still kept kissing, though at this point the dancing of our tongues was as I pressed her down and she moaned out in response.

However the air in my lungs was swiftly being drained and reluctantly pulled away from my maid. Cleo seemingly felt the same as she let out a tired sigh and went partially prone. I propped myself up a little to have a better look, now our bodies no longer making contact. I was met with a sight of my Sylvian servant, now laying red faced on the kitchen counter, wearing her saint starfall costume with her arms spread out.

She was still breathing heavily and looked sweaty under all the thick dragonyule clothing. Perhaps it was time to take it off? My hands quickly made their way to the center of her costume, where nigh invisible buttons held the whole thing together. One swift pull from both sides could tear it off, something Cleo knew as she looked up at me when my hands grasped the clothing. The Sylvian servant bit her lips as she locked eyes with me. Undoubtedly a plea to continue on...

...and I had no intention of disappointing her as I pulled, hard.

The result was some detached buttons being flung sideways and the tearing of cloth exposing Cleo's voluptuous body underneath it. Her ample breasts jiggled slightly from the force and I could see them glistening under the torchlight that was illuminating the kitchen, along with her taut stomach and full hips. Fairy skin set dimly aglow and following the trail downward I could see the slit between her legs was dripping with anticipation.

I didn't waste any more time, quickly undoing my belt and dropping my trousers on the floor. The maid lying on the counter top still watched with undivided attention as my erection sprang to life, ready to do its job. Her eyes were trained on me as I leaned down, a hand gently stroking her pinkish cheek while the other gripped the back of her thighs.

Lunging forth, I pressed my lips against hers once more while caressing the back of her thighs. She reacted accordingly with a moan of pleasure as her legs spread, her hands locking themselves around the back of my neck as our tongues roiled together once more. An even louder gasp came from the Sylvian servant when the head of my member made contact with her entrance, followed by a prolonged sigh as I slid into her.

Before long, my cock, in its entirety, was fully inside of her snug little snatch. Then I parted my lips from her. Instead, I kissed downwards towards the crook of her neck and began to press soft pecks on the tender flesh. All the while I began to thrust into her at a slow pace, letting her adjust as she leaned her head back to give me better access.  
I started off at a moderate speed, but made sure to properly pace myself as I did. Her body rocking up and down and her coquettish moans filled the kitchen along with the jiggling of the bells attached to her hood. 

The taste of her supple flesh filling my mouth, I trailed kisses on her throat, causing her to squirm in pleasure as I pounded her.  
Cleo wrapped her legs around my waist as my thrusting increased in speed. My hand around her thigh slid up towards her rear end and cupped her supple buttocks, soon joined by the other. This only seemed to amplify the ecstasy flowing her nerves as her cunt started to tighten around my cock. Her grip around my nape tightened as I fondled and caressed her fine ass.

It was not long before I was ramming into her, keeping up my pace while still continuing my usual ministrations as I scattered more nips and nibbles up along her neck. Pinning the little Sylvian on the counter top, I was preoccupied with fondling her sweet ass while breeding her like it was my birthright. I kept going on until my cock started to throb inside her constricting cunt.

By then it was obvious that neither of us had much time felt, so I raised my head to capture her lips once again. At the same time I quickened my speed until I was pumping into her as fast as I could. My hands remained on Cleo's ass to hold her in place as our kissing intensified and our lovemaking was reaching its climax. All the while I was swallowing her cries, until she let out one last scream of pure bliss into my mouth.

Immediately I felt her wet tightness squeezed my cock in orgasm, a vice grip designed to wring out my seed and I didn't bother resisting and came inside her nearly afterward, my throbbing cock sending forth a stream of jizz that painted her insides white. Cleo herself seemed to be equally elated as she sighed into our kiss delightfully, my essence flowing inside her.

But it would not last for long, as moments later the torrent of cum had thinned down and her nether lips began to release its hold around my member. Similarly, our heated lip-lock had also reached its conclusion, leaving the little Sylvian limp on the counter top as the last of my seed made its way into her womb. I separated my mouth from hers with a ragged breath and struggled to keep myself steady afterward.

But I had enough energy to raise myself up and take a good look at a job well done. The result of which was my maid laying heaving and covered in sweat as my cum dribbled out of her cunt in a small steam. Her breath ragged and her pussy still stuffed with my hardened manhood, yet her legs still wrapped around me with the same unfaltering grasp. Her eyes gazed into mine, and I found myself getting lost in those purple eyes.

But one single word--no, a plea--instantly brought me back to reality.

"More..."  
I woke up from my stupor and began to take the steps towards requisitioning, a hand raising up one of her long lithe legs as I turned her around. Cleo seemed to be expecting, perhaps wanting me to do this, her breasts and stomach squishing against the wooden surface of the counter. I set her leg down and the little Sylvian surprised me by standing and rising up..

She motioned me to take off the rest of her Saint Starfall costume, which I hastily did as I threw the puffy cloth aside. Cleo then leaned forward and rested both her palms on the counter top, gaining me a view of her smooth rear dripping with droplets of sweat. Now that she was completely naked, I pressed myself against her from behind, my chest against her back as I reached around to cup one of her ample tits.

She moaned as I started to knead her bosom and I lowered my lips to the side of her nape, once again sucking and grazing her silken skin. At the same time I started to thrust into her from behind, my cock still remained inside her. I took advantage of that as I immediately went at it with a moderately fast pace which was gradually gaining speed.

The effect was obvious as her sighs and gasps were getting louder. My pelvis repeatedly clashed against her plump buttocks, causing them to jiggle in tandem. Though this time around, Cleo decided to help me, pushing back against my thrusts, gripping the counter's edges. We quickly established a fast rhythm as our lovemaking continued, the bells attached to her hair still jingling as we mated.

All the while, I indulged myself with the little Sylvian's voluptuous body and planted kisses along her neck. My hand still fondled one of her breasts, fingers rubbing her hard nipple; while my other hand was firmly planted to the side of her waist to keep her steady as I fucked her with reckless abandon. I didn’t care if anyone walks into the kitchen and catch us in this compromising state. 

It was the first time that thought crossed my mind, but I was too busy pressing more teething pecks along the side of her throat to care much further. Feeling the reverberations run through it as she moaned loudly. It was the reason why my pace had increased in a short amount of time, to the point I was already ramming my cock into her tight pussy at full force and began to pulsate.

Knowing my orgasm was swiftly approaching, I redoubled my efforts, our bodies still pushing together as I started to thrust in her at a fast as I could. Her moans echoing in the kitchen, I continued to fondled her breast and left the line of nibbles down the side of her nape. Cleo had trouble keeping up with me, but continued to push back her hips until we both reached a shared climax.

Like before, another shriek of ecstasy escaped her as her nether lips clenched around my member. I managed to hold back my groans by biting onto her neck and sucking on the tender flesh as I unloaded into her a second, her small figure shuddering in delight as volley upon volley of my cum spurted into her over-filled womb to join the previous batch.

My hand gave her tit a hard squeeze as the stream of jizz continued to flow, churned out by her tightening vaginal walls. Before long, however, the last drops of my seed entered her cum stuffed pussy and similarly her tightness grew less tighter. I removed my teeth from her throat with an audible 'pop', leaving suckling red splotches in its place.

As expected,Celo was barely able to hold herself up, being helped up by my hands grabbing onto her tits. Though I liked the feeling of her bare back rubbing up on my chest, I decided to set her down on the counter top so she could properly rest for a bit. Her breasts were once again squished against the wooden surface and her fine ass raised in the air for me to leisurely admire.

She whimpered once more as my erection slowly slid out of her and small dribbles of my cum streaming out from her pussy. I noticed my member was partially covered with our juices, though the more obvious part was the fact that I was still hard and I could feel my cock aching a little, still desperate for release.

Luckily, Cleo had noticed as well, as she looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with me. "Your Highness, it seems like you dirtied yourself, haven't you?" Her lips curling into a sultry smile as she licked them. "I would be more than happy to clean you up..."

I knew exactly what she meant and couldn't help but smile back as her before I began to walk, taking off my trousers off my ankles as I did. Making my way to the other side of the counter was troublesome, but soon enough I faced my servant. My hands reached out to grasp both of her twin tails, as if they were to hold onto as I position my erection in front of her gaping maw.

Seconds later I felt her lips on its bulbous head, kissing it gently before slipping it into her mouth. I helped by pushing my hips forward, delivering inches of the meaty shaft down her throat until it was fully inside. From here I looked down to see her reddened cheeks and her breathing growing frantic, so I decided to give her a little time to adjust.

Still, it didn't take long before I began to slowly thrust into her mouth at a leisurely pace. Cleo hummed around my erection as she started to bob her head back and forth, while sucking on it. She made sure to slurp up all the juice staining my member and closely follow my movements like before. The two of us moved in complete synchronization, even as I gradually sped up.

I relished the feeling of her mouth latched around the entirety of me, her tongue tentatively licking its underside. The sensations of pleasure crept up my spine and my hands began to tug at her purple-blue locks a bit more forcefully. It was not like Cleo minded it at all, on the contrary, her suction only seemed to increase as I began to thrust into her faster.

It went on like this for a while as I rammed my cock repeatedly in the little Sylvian's mouth, while she diligently suckled on it. The force of my pumping sent her naked body rocking back and forth on the counter. I could almost see her breasts rubbing against the smooth surface as I continued to quicken my pace more and more as time passed by.

Before long I found myself grasping her twintails harder, using them like reins to use as leverage as I fucked her mouth. Soon my cock started to throb inside her throat, signaling my approaching orgasm. Cleo noticed this as she was now bobbing her head along my quivering cock. She even made sure to not let her teeth touch it as her lips tightened around the meaty shaft and she dragged her tongue along it.

In response, I tried to hold back, but soon enough I sent my throbbing member into her mouth one last time. For her efforts, my maid was rewarded with a helping of white hot cum served down her throat. She moaned in delight as she drank it, no doubt enjoying the taste as more was forced into her in a constant stream of jizz.

I felt my grip around her multi-colored locks loosen and my knees quake as the torrent of sperm thinned. A bit later and she was licking of the last drops of cum from my member, keeping it clean like she said she would. Feeling satisfied I pulled out my cock from her mouth which was quickly becoming flaccid.

However the afterglow of my most recent orgasm was a bit overwhelming at first, but I was able to keep my balance and resist collapsing on the floor. Cleo seemed to fare better than me however, as she was panting slightly instead of heaving like I was.In fact, she was able to prop herself up, placing her hands on the counter top for support like before.

I was met with the familiar sight of her boobs. There were also multiple bite marks, red streaks I left on her neck from, though a quick healing spell would surely make them disappear. Other than that she smiled at me tiredly before she began to speak.

"I hope I was able to satisfy Your Highness..." Cleo went on, her voice sporting a playful tone and pouted cutely before she went on. "After all, you tore my costume for this..."

"If I remember correctly, you have a spare." I replied as I reached out to caress her cheek and she leaned into my touch. "Besides you have dirtied yourself, I do believe you should take a break to bathe and clean up."

The little Sylvian perked up and the smile on her face widened; she even reached out to grasp my hand, which remained on her cheek. The tone of her voice professed a playful haughtiness.

"I suppose so, but only if you join me..."  
I honestly had no reason to deny her. Be it an excuse to spend more time with my beloved maid or just another reason to keep our current session going. So I casually shrugged before replying. "Well, I am free at the moment..."

Cleo wasted no time afterwards as she pulled my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen, no doubt towards the bathroom nearby. I was always astonished by how much strength she possesses for someone with such a small stature, though not so much so that I was not able to notice a significant change in the kitchen, like the smell of freshly baked cake.

However, that could wait until morning. I owe the night to Cleo for shredding her Saint Starfall costume.

And, oh, what a night it will be.


End file.
